The King And Queen Of Ice And Snow
by Angelhugz247
Summary: Elsa and Jack Frost meet face-to face during the first winter since the incident in Arendelle that resulted in Elsa running off and setting off an eternal winter. The connection between the two is stronger than either of them could ever imagine. Could Elsa finally have found the love of her life that understands her powers? Can they pull through with creating a stable relationship?
1. The Man In The Garden

It was the first natural winter since Elsa learned the secret to how she will be able to control her powers of ice and snow. Elsa was in her quarters and watched the snow fall outside of her window. For the first time since the incident after her coronation, the snow didn't fall because of her powers. Arendelle was covered with a light dusting of the first snow of the winter season. The sight tickled her and made her smile to finally be able to live peacefully with her powers as the queen of Arendelle. Outside, she could see Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf playing in the snow and laughing as they throw snowballs at one another. For once, everything seemed at peace with Elsa's world that she knows.

Slipping on her winter cloak, Elsa decides to go outside for a stroll in the garden. It's one of the first times she was wearing normal clothing instead of her ice dress. Since her kingdom is no longer after her because of her powers, Elsa feels normal for once in her life, like her people, family, and friends accept her for all that she is. She crafts an ice rose in her hand and slides in in her hair ever so gently. All of a sudden, Elsa could hear the sound of snow falling off a pine tree nearby. Snow doesn't naturally fall off that easily, especially when it's the first snow of the season. Something was off about this and she could sense it. Following the sound of the tree the snow dropped off of, Elsa walked up to a pine tree, commanding "Come out, whoever you are. I know you're there." But instead of the stranger coming out to face the queen, the stranger runs quickly to another tree, so fast that Elsa doesn't get a good enough glimpse of the stranger wandering the palace garden. So she tries again. "I command you to come out and show yourself to me, the queen of Arendelle," Elsa commands again with a strong, steady voice.

She feels a stick of wood poke her shoulder and instinctively, Elsa turns around to see a young man with snow white hair and bright blue eyes wearing a blue hoodies with snow covering it and tan pants. He wore no shoes and he held a wooden staff that had what looked like a hook shape at the top. Elsa's eyes widened with shock at the sight of the man standing before her, but she did her best to hide it with a simple question. "Who are you and what are you doing in the Arendelle Palace garden?" Elsa asked with a strict tone of voice. The blue-eyed, white-haired man was hesitant to answer her questions as he studied her carefully. "So you must be the queen of this land which, I believe, you called Arendelle?" the man asked as gently as he could, genuinely curious about the lady who ordered to see him before her eyes. He wasn't going to just give away his identity to just anyone, so he wants to know more about the beautiful lady with white hair in a pretty braid and bright blue eyes, much like his own. In a foreign sense, the white-haired young man felt like somehow he knew her; he just didn't quite understand how yet.

Elsa heard Anna and the others growing closer as their voices got louder and louder that she could recognize them. She nodded to the man before her in a hurried fashion. She really wants to know the name of this mysterious man, whom keeps on procrastinating on telling her. "I am Elsa, queen of Arendelle. And you are?" she asked again, but this time she was gentler as to how she spoke to him. As she began to see the others approaching, she pulled herself and the mystery man behind the pine tree to hide from her sister and her friends for a short while. The man chuckled at her actions and gave her a kiss on the cheek as he said "My name is Jack, Jack Frost to be more specific. I bring the snow to these parts during winter every year." Elsa blushed a light crimson at Jack's gesture and whispered into his ear "I have to go now, but when can I see you again?" Jack took her hand in his and kissed the back in a gentlemanly manner. "Oh, don't you worry your majesty. You'll surely see me again soon," he murmured in such a sweet tone. His voice was almost seductive to hear in the situation at hand. Elsa blushed redder and nodded with a smile as she ran off to catch up with her sister and her friends. This was a start of either a beautiful friendship or a miraculous relationship between the two.


	2. Cuddling On A Night Like This

Anna throws her arms around Elsa as quickly as she can, smiling. Accepting her embrace, Elsa hugs her sister back and to her surprise, she could see Jack peeking from behind the pine tree at them with a warm smile. His smile made Elsa blush nervously as she tried to not let it show while she was around her family and friends. Jack mouthed "Meet again tonight?" to Elsa and when nobody was looking, she winked at him with a smile on her face. The sight of her in this moment made Jack blush lightly with a smile on his face as he takes off elsewhere. "Elsa, you should really come play with us in the snow next time," Anna exclaimed, excited to see her sister outside her room in the palace. "Maybe, some time, I shall have to take you up on your offer," Elsa replied with a warm smile and stars in her eyes.

Anna had to look at Elsa twice and knew something was up. "Elsa what happened while you were hiding out in your room?" she asked, curious to know why her sister was acting really happy all of a sudden. Elsa blushed lightly as thoughts of her beloved white-haired, blue-eyed Jack Frost came to her mind in that instance. She didn't know how to answer Anna's question without giving away that she met someone much like herself. Instead of telling Anna the truth of her encounter with the mysterious man in the garden, Elsa shakes her head in hopes that Anna will believe her and drop the topic. Anna inspects her closely as she tries to decipher her sister's actions matched with her words. She has no proof of anything so she gives Elsa the benefit of the doubt. Kristoff takes Anna by the hand and leads her into the dinner hall for the nightly meal. Elsa decides to join them for dinner as she begins to plan out how she wants to see her stranger again that evening.

Later on that evening, everyone is in their quarters and asleep, except for Elsa. She stands by her window, hoping that just maybe she might see him again out in the garden. The evening is quite chilly and the snowfall has increased since earlier that day. Elsa cracks open her window and sits nearby as she waits for her Jack Frost to come see her again as he promised her earlier in the garden. She waits, and waits, and waits until she begins to fall asleep waiting for his arrival. When she least expects it, Jack pops in through the window and closes it behind him. As their eyes meet, Jack lifts Elsa, in her nightgown, up into his arms. "You came back," Elsa whispers sleepily as she allows herself to get comfortable in her mysterious man's arms. "Of course, I did. I did say I would, your majesty," he replied back, kissing her softly on the cheek. "Please, call me Elsa, Jack," she replied as she felt herself blush under his actions of affection.

Jack rested his staff against the wall by the bed in Elsa's room. With Elsa still cradled up in his arms, he climbs into her bed and covers Elsa up in the covers. Elsa spread out on top of him, allowing herself to cuddle up next to the man she feels such a strong connection to. She doesn't know how to quite explain it, but she knew the man before her in some strange way. Jack let her cuddle him and he held her in his arms, stroking her back ever so gently. Elsa would stay up and talk to Jack for hours, or even all night if she could, but to her disadvantage, she was slowly falling asleep. There hasn't been a single moment in her life that she ever been as happy as she was just to be close to Jack. He makes her feel safe and as if she's not all alone in the universe. He not only shared the same powers as her, but he also had a personality that she found interesting from the moment they met. Jack kisses the top of her head and whispers "Goodnight, Elsa. Sweet dreams" in her ear before Elsa finally fell asleep in his warm arms.

The next morning, Elsa awoke in her bed alone in her bedroom. Jack and his staff were gone by this point in time. The experience of affection she received that last evening made her look forward to the next time she and Jack Frost would meet again. Something about that man simply just fascinated Elsa to her core. She found an ice heart necklace around her neck with the engraving "See you soon" carved in tiny letters onto it. Elsa blushed for she knew that his visit last evening would not be his last.


End file.
